


Midnight Secrets Revealed by R'rain

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Alphabet Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is awakened by a strange noise, and finds Blair in a confessing mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Secrets Revealed by R'rain

 

Uh oh! My brain went into overdrive with this one, and I simply had  
to write something immediately. Stop me before I do another!!

## Midnight Secrets Revealed

by R'rain  


An odd noise woke Jim up out of his sound sleep. Bracing himself for the worst, he crept out of his bed and moved to the top of the stairs. 

"Come on!" came Blair's voice, a little louder this time. "Don't you dare crash on me now! Every damn time!" 

Finding the lightswitch with his hand as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he flicked it on and watched as Blair's head shot up to look at him. "Got a problem there, Chief?" 

"Huh?" 

"I said 'got a problem there'." Jim walked over to Blair and looked at the laptop the anthropologist had been cursing at. 

"Kate'll help me out with it in the morning," he said, closing the machine and giving it one last dirty look. "Leave it to the experts, I always say. Man, I can't believe it's acting up on me again. Never, ever trust modern technology with anything important." 

"Open it up and let me take a look," said Jim, peering over Blair's shoulder. "Perhaps I can help you with it." 

"Quite a mess I've made," Blair warned him, placing a hand over Jim's to keep him from opening it. 

"Really, Chief," said Jim, his heartrate quickening at Blair's touch, "it's not like you have secret love letters to me on there or something..." 

"Say the word and I'll stop right here, Jim," said Blair as Jim's voice trailed off in disbelief, cautiously caressing Jim's hand lightly with his own, "but..." 

"There is no Kate, is there, Blair." 

"Understand me, Jim, I never meant for this to happen, but me being here and you being here all the time it just...I just...I fell in love with you, all right?" 

"Very pretty words, Chief, but where are they coming from?" asked Jim, not breaking their contact and giving a significant look at Blair's groin. 

"X marks the spot," said Blair, using a forefinger to mark an X over his heart. 

"You really mean that, don't you?" said Jim incredulously, his expression softening as he looked into his partner's sincere eyes. 

"Zero doubt, man," said Blair, leaving the machine and his problems behind as he finally led his Sentinel to bed with him, where he belonged.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
